


Be Like Ryuu!

by seraphic_gate



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Love Triangle, M/M, Ryuu is oblivious, sougo crushes on Ryuu, tamaki crushes on Sougo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: Tamaki starts jogging with Ryuu every morning.  Sogo isn’t sure how he feels about all this.  Ryuu just wants to feed them both.





	Be Like Ryuu!

# Be Like Ryuu  
Sogo wasn’t the most active at rabbit chats. He mostly interacted with manager Tsumugi and other staff members. He didn’t want to bother Tamaki while he was at school.

That’s why, when he got a message, he wasn’t expecting the name that appeared.

From Tsunashi Ryuu

He dropped his phone as if it had bit him. The phone made a sharp rattle against the common room’s coffee table as Ryuu sent a follow up message. 

He wasn’t even aware that Ryuu had saved his contacts. They had been in some group chats, but he had never gone out of his way to offer it. He didn’t think the members of Trigger would want to chat with him casually.

He took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

Tsunashi Ryuu: Hi Sogo-kun! Sorry to bother you, but Tama-kun left his phone at my house this morning.

Tsunashi Ryuu: Since he’s your partner, I was hoping that you could tell him? Sorry for the trouble!

Tamaki was at Ryuu’s house? His stomach turned with a few different emotions that he’d have to sort out later. Right now was a good time to compartmentalize. 

Sogo: Thank you for contacting me, Ryuu-san. I will tell him as soon as I see him.

Sogo thought Ryuu must have just read his contact information from Tamaki’s phone, then. He sighed.

Ryuu: Would you and Tamaki like to come over to get it? I’ll cook dinner for you.

Sogo froze. Arguably the sexiest member of Trigger was inviting him over for a home cooked meal. He was invited in conjunction with Tamaki, but he could very well say that since Tamaki was in school, he could go for him... but, that would be pretty obvious, since he’d asked about dinner and it was only mid afternoon. Not to mention that it would be really selfish to take advantage of the situation, and Ryuu really just wanted to see Tamaki anyway—and he didn’t know why.

Sogo: Tamaki is in school right now, but we can visit you after he comes home. 

Ryuu: That sounds great! Do you eat red meat, Sogo?

Sogo: Yeah, don’t worry on my account, Ryuu-san. I’ll eat anything you make for us, I’m really not picky!

As a long time Trigger fanboy, he’d eat anything made by Ryuu’s hands, but he didn’t need to put it that way.

Ryuu: Good! I was worried because you’re so slender like Tenn, and he doesn’t eat anything.

Sogo: Ah no, I’d like to gain a bit more weight to be honest.

He cringed as soon as he hit send. Why did he add such a personal detail? Ryuu didn’t care about his body issues!

Ryuu: If that’s the case, I’ll feed you plenty of protein! You should come jogging with Tamaki and me. That way you’ll gain some healthy lean muscle.

So that’s what he was doing there. 

Sogo: I didn’t know that Tama-kun was working out. How often does Tamaki jog with you?

Ryuu: Every weekday morning before school. You’re invited any time, it’ll be fun! 

Sogo: Thank you very much for the offer. I’m not sure if I could keep up with the two of you, though.

Ryuu: Not to worry! It’s not a race. How about a half mile to start?

Sogo: I must sound very weak to you, Ryuu-san, but I think even a half mile might be too much.

Ryuu: How about a walk, then? 

A nice walk with Ryunosuke Tsunashi? The thought made his face turn red. 

Sogo: Perhaps we can talk about it more at dinner?

Ryuu: Sorry, Sorry! I didn’t mean to sound pushy. Whatever you would like to achieve for your fitness, I’ll help you get there at a realistic pace. 

Ryuu: Only when you are ready, though! Just ask.

Sogo wanted to keep talking to Ryuu like this. Like he was inside Ryuu’s inner circle, or something. He couldn’t help but indulge a little, although it felt a bit dirty to take advantage of Ryuu’s friendliness.

Sogo: Is today your day off?

Ryuu: I just got back from a morning show appearance, and I have the rest of the day.

Sogo: Oh, I wish I had known about it! I have been so busy with Mezzo, I haven’t been keeping up with Trigger’s appearances the way that I used to.

Ryuu: You used to keep up with us?

Oh no, he had outed himself.

Sogo: Yeah, I’ve been a fan of Trigger since your debut. To tell the truth, it’s Trigger that inspired me to join Idolish7. Its because of you that I came to appreciate idols.

Ryuu: Ah, that’s too flattering, Sogo-kun! I’m happy that we could give you inspiration. Although, our groups are really different, huh?

Sogo: Yes. The image of Trigger is cool and sexy. Idolish7 is fun and vibrant, while Mezzo is more down to earth. I think Mezzo suits me the best, so I’m glad that I was chosen for it.

Ryuu: I think I’d have a lot of fun if I was in Idolish7! Want to swap places with me? lol

Sogo: There’s no way that I could stand in for Trigger’s Ryunosuke.

Ryuu: Sure you could. You would fit right in with Tenn and Gaku. You have that cool vibe like them.

Sogo: No way, I definitely don’t! 

Ryuu: You don’t think so? When we did Love Game, I think you were the most Trigger-ish, actually lol

He couldn’t believe Ryuu was the type of guy to punctuate phrases with “lol.” It was kind of cute.

Sogo: That’s a very high compliment from an actual member of Trigger. 

Ryuu: It’s true! Everyone said “Sogo makes wearing more clothes look sexier than being undressed.” I wish I could do that! The I wouldn’t have to be shirtless so much.

Sogo: Did someone really say that?

Ryuu: Yeah, Tenn said so! He said that’s your appeal. It’s true, you know. 

Sogo: ahhh I can’t imagine that he said something like that...

Ryuu: Tenn is very into analyzing these things. If he says so then it must be true, right?

Sogo: I suppose I can’t argue against Kujo-san...

Ryuu: So there! 

Sogo couldn’t think of what else to say. His brain was kind of shutting down in response to this flattery. He sent a flustered bunny emoji.

Ryuu sent the confident, fired up bunny in response.

It was fortunate then that Tamaki came home at this time. Sogo jumped up and hid the screen of his phone as if it was some kind of secret. 

“Tama-kun!”

“So-chan?” He looked at him flatly. “What’s wrong with you?”

Sogo worried that he might still be blushing and cleared his throat, trying to calm down. “Ryuu-san says you left his phone at his house. He says we can come over for dinner, then you can get it.”

“You too?”

Why did he have to say it like that? “Yes, me too.”

“Well, okay. You can drive, so that’s easier anyway.”

“You don’t want me to go with you?”

Tama threw his backpack down and ran his hands through his hair, as if that question was causing him an immense amount of stress. “Of course I do, So-chan! Why do you always think that?”

“Because of the tone of your voice!” He took a deep breath to try and center himself. “I’m sorry, Tama. You just came home from school, I should have asked if anything was wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just didn’t know you were being chummy with Ryu-aniki that’s all.”

“Don’t leave your things in the common room.”

He picked the backpack up again. “Fine! Let me just change my clothes.” He sulked off into his room and shut the door behind him.

Sogo sighed. Maybe Tamaki was jealous that Sogo was pushing in on his friendship with Ryuu. He knew what he’d done was selfish. Maybe he shouldn’t go, he thought. But then Tama would think he didn’t want to be around him, and things would get worse. No, just one dinner would be fine.

Sogo: Tama-kun is home now. We’ll be there in about an hour.

—-

Ryuu lived in a pretty modest condo, at least for the city’s standards. He saved his money up for his brothers’ education and to buy his family’s home someday. He wouldn’t always be an idol, eventually he’d get old. So he was saving for himself and his family. He wanted the very best for them. But today, he wanted the very best for his new little brothers—the ones he had in spirit. 

Ever since the Zero Arena reopening, he had really come to like Tamaki and Sogo. They were a real odd couple. Tamaki reminded him of himself when he was a little younger. Sogo was a calm, gentle type—such a difference from being around Tenn and Gaku all the time. 

He’d gone to the store and bought top tier steak. They didn’t need to know how expensive it was. He was going to use his dad’s recipe, an Okinawan specialty. 

He was almost done cooking when they arrived. He answered the door with his apron on. “Mensore!”

“Mensore!” Tamaki said in return.

“Tanaki, why did you say Mensore? We’re the ones being welcomed.”

“Oh, it means ‘welcome’? I thought it was just Ryu-aniki’s special word.”

Ryuu laughed. “It means welcome in Okinawan! I made you an Okinawan dinner, so come on in.”

He invited them to the living room. There was an island between them and the open kitchen, so he could continue to talk with them while he finished cooking.

“How was school today, Tama-kun?” He asked, as he flipped the grilling vegetables over with a spatula.

“Fine, any day I don’t have a test is fine.”

“Iori-kun likes test days,” Sogo laughed. He had a nice smile, but it was always somewhat subdued. 

“I bet you can’t wait for your next break. My brothers can’t, that’s for sure.”

Tamaki hung his head. “I can’t wait for graduation. If I can even get there.”

Sogo straightened up where he sat seated next to Tamaki on Ryuu’s couch. “Nonsense, Tama-kun,” he said. “You’re so good at school! Don’t make Ryuu-kun think you get bad grades or something. You work very hard!”

“That’s not it, it’s just boring!”

Ryuu smiled to himself wondering how it was that Sogo could be so quick to correct Tamaki when he berated himself, but couldn’t accept others doing the same thing for him.

He plated the food and brought it out. “Here we go!”

“Ah, should we sit at the table?”

“No need for that, I like for my house to be as casual as possible. Can I get you some water, or a tea?”

“Water for me,” Tamaki said.

“Me too, thank you so much Ryuu-san.”

“I like it better when you say Ryuu-kun!”

“Ah, sorry... I didn’t realize that I was switching them around.”

Ryuu returned with the glasses and sat in a recliner with his plate. “So, Sogo, did you think about if you’d like to start working out or not?”

“Oh! I’m still not sure.”

Tamaki spoke through a huge bite. “What is he talking about, Sogo?” He swallowed, and then proceeded to interrupt his own train of thought. “Oh man, this food is really good!”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“It’s so delicious, it doesn’t even need tobasco.”

“Nothing you put tobasco on needs tobasco!” Tanaki spat.

“Tamaki, please finish chewing before you try to speak. It’s rude, and you could choke.”

It seemed Tamaki had choked, as he grabbed the glass of water and started gulping it down.

“I’m really glad that you enjoy the food,” Ryuu said. “It’s a family recipe.”

“Thank you so much for sharing it with us, it’s delicious.”

“You didn’t answer me,” Tamaki said. “What does he mean about working out, So-chan?”

“Oh, um...” 

The question seemed to make him uncomfortable. Ryuu wondered if maybe he shouldn’t have brought it up.

“I mentioned that I’d like to gain some weight, and Ryuu-kun suggested I should put on some muscle.”

“Why would you need to gain weight, So-chan? You aren’t sick.”

“Because...”

Ryuu thought, maybe it was especially difficult for Sogo to talk to Tamaki about it, since he was so blunt. Sogo was very traditional when it came to manners and respect.

“Because of how I look.”

“What’s wrong with how you look?”

“Nothing’s wrong with how he looks,” Ryuu interjected, before Sogo had a chance to put himself down. He’d been around his brothers so much, and Tenn and Gaku too, that he could sense an argument brewing over nothing at all. “But there’s nothing wrong with self improvement. Idols need to be in good shape, after all.”

“So-chan doesn’t need abs, he’s better soft!”

“I...”

“Now, Tama-kun, you don’t get to decide for Sogo how he looks best.”

“But you get to? Tsunashi-san!”

“Eh? My are you calling me Tsunashi-san likes it’s an insult now?” He shook his head clear. “That’s not it, anyway. Everyone has their own self image, and their own goals. As long as those goals are reasonable, then self-improvement is healthy. Sogo-kun definitely shouldn’t become a body builder, or try to put on massive amounts of weight. But starving yourself and avoiding muscle mass like Tenn does isn’t good either.” He took a deep breath, having said all that. “Besides, it could be insulting to Sogo-kun for you to say he wouldn’t look good with a little more muscle, if that’s what he wants to do.”

Tamaki considered it for a moment. “Sorry, So chan. I just really hate it when you say you don’t look good as you are.”

“On that, I agree,” Ryuu said. “Sogo, think hard about what you want to do, you are just right the way you are, after all.”

“I’ll think about it,” Sogo said. 

“Hmm, now that you point it out...” Tamaki paused between bites. “Maybe So-chan would be cute with a toned up tummy.”

“Yeah, I think so! Just a little bit of a defined shape would suit Sogo well.”

Sogo flushed a deep red. He really wasn’t used to being complimented. “P-please stop talking about me that way, it’s really embarrassing.”

Ryuu laughed. “Sorry, Sogo-kun. You are a bashful person, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry, I try not to be but I just—“

“It’s okay.” Tamaki had already finished his plate. “That makes you cute too, So-chan.”

“Please...”

“Haha.” Ryuu was a fast eater too. He stood up to take his and Tamaki’s plates to the kitchen, and returned with a pitcher to refill their water. “If you don’t like the idea of jogging, you could try swimming, Sogo. I think a swimmer’s build would suit you. My complex has a pool too, so—”

“Does Tenn-san really not eat?” Sogo asked, as if desperate to change the subject.

Ryuu decided to give him a reprieve. “Yeah, he splurges sometimes on donuts, but it’s a rare treat. Usually he just eats vegetables and maybe some rice. It’s because his image is soft and angelic, he doesn’t want to gain anything—wether it’s fat or muscle.”

“I’m fortunate that I eat a normal amount, and I don’t gain much weight. Dancing is enough exercise for me.”

“Is there any dessert?” The question was asked abruptly, and Tamaki stared at him. 

“I didn’t prepare one, but I have some of those puddings you like in the fridge.”

Tamaki didn’t need any further prompting. What was odd was how he scurried to the refrigerator and back to his seat as fast as he could as if he didn’t want to leave the two of them alone. 

“Do you want any, Sogo?”

Sogo shook his head. “Unlike Tama-kun, if I eat them all the time I’ll get sick of them.”

“Then how about a drink?”

“Oh no, I have to drive us.”

“Maybe another time then?”

Tamaki jumped up from the couch. “You didn’t give me my phone!”

“Oh right, I almost forgot that was why you guys were coming over in the first place. Let me go get it.”

He got up from his seat again. Tamaki’s phone was charging next to his on the nightstand in his room, so that he wouldn’t lose track of it. 

On his way back, he caught the tail in of some bickering. _Don’t be rude to Tsunashi-san, he’s our sempai._ and _I wasn’t being rude! And why is he Tsunashi-san now?_

Ryuu chuckled to himself as he handed Tamaki his phone. The two boys had suddenly gone silent as he came back, as if he hadn’t just heard them.

“You guys are kind of like a married couple,” he said, sinking back into his chair. 

That time, Tamaki was the one who blushed and not Sogo. Sogo seemed to take it as a matter of fact.

“You said that Tenn-san and Gaku-san argue a lot, too,” Sogo said.

“Not as often as they used to.” Ryuu smiled warmly, thinking back to old times when their group was still new. “They’re both good people, but they have different values. They only fight about the things that are important to them.”

“Then I think Tama-kun and I are different.”

Tamaki looked at Sogo, totally off guard at that. 

“Tama-kun always does his best to understand when it’s something really important,” Sogo explained. “That’s the stuff we usually agree on. What we fight about are the things that are sort of irrelevant in the long run. And it’s mostly my fault since I’m always scolding him.”

“It’s not your fault, uhg! If it wasn’t for you, I’d be messing up all the time.”

Ryuu couldn’t help but laugh again. “So you are like a married couple, then. I’m the end, your goals are the same. If you can cut out the unnecessary stuff, you’ll have a great working relationship.”

They shared an uneasy smile with each other. One essential part of having little brothers was the ability to embarrass them when needed.

—-

Sogo parked the car in the dorm’s garage. Tamaki had been quiet on the drive back, which was unusual. The whole night had been unusual. 

They got out. The others were likely home by now. This was their last chance to have a private conversation.

“I won’t work out with Ryuu,” he said. “Maybe I’ll go drink with him if he asks, but working out is your thing to have with him.”

“Sogo...”

Hearing his name said so plainly worried him. He turned to look Tamaki.

“You’re pretty dumb sometimes.”

Just when he thought things were going to end well, Tamaki turned sour again. He was beyond frustrated. He wished he’d never gone to Ryuu’s. Even the amazing meal and Ryuu’s company weren’t worth the friction he was experiencing with Tamaki.

“You think I’d be jealous of _you?_ ”

That stung. It was self-important of him to assume that Tamaki might be, but he thought he was being considerate at least. He really was thinking of Tamaki, and putting him ahead of his own stupid crush on Ryuu. “Sorry, I guess I was wrong. Why would you ever be jealous of someone like me, after all.”

“Stop it!” Tamaki slapped his hand on the hood of the car and kept it there, blocking Sogo off from the door. “That’s not what I meant, why do you always thing that? I don’t care that Ryuu-aniki sees you! I care that you see him!”

“What?” He really did try to understand Tamaki, but the things he said sometimes were unintelligible. “Tamaki, please explain what you mean a little better.”

“I jog every day with Ryuu-aniki because I want to be like him!”

“Ah, well... that makes sense. He’s a good role model. We all look up to him.”

“That’s not why.”

It seemed like every time Sogo had a handle on what was in Takami’s head, it twisted away from him. It kept becoming more complex.

“I want to be more like Ryuu because you like Ryuu.”

Sogo opened his mouth, but only strained noise escaped from his throat. Words? He couldn’t.

“It’s Ryuu who makes me jealous! But Ryuu is really awesome, so I can’t be mad. I just have to be more like Ryuu and then maybe you won’t see me like a child anymore.”

The inability to form words have way to the inability to stop words from coming out. “I treat you like a child sometimes because that’s the way you act!”

He wished he hadn’t said it as soon as he heard it from his own mouth to his own ears. Why, why, why did he say that?

He expected Tamaki to blow up at him, and then he could at least apologize and things would be okay. But it was worse than that. Tamaki’s face turned red. His eyebrows furrowed in anger, and his eyes watered like he was about to cry.

He turned and ran into the dorms. “Goodnight, Osaka-san!” he shouted, and slammed the door.

Sogo heaved a big sigh. He’d handled that totally opposite of how he should. 

Now he had to walk into the dorm from the garage entrance, past everyone else, who probably just saw Tamaki crying. A walk of shame. 

Riku saw him first. “What’s wrong with Tama-kun?”

 _I fucked up as usual, that’s what’s wrong!_. He shook his head. “I’m still figuring that out.”

He felt a heavy thunk on the top of his head and turned to find Mitsuki holding a rolled up magazine. A thick one. 

He took the lump without even protesting.

“I told him he was acting like a child,” Sogo sighed. “But I can’t help it when that is what he’s doing.”

“He’s acting like a seventeen year old boy because that’s what he is!” Mitsuko scolded. 

“But Iori doesn’t act that way.”

Mitsuki’s eyes darted to Iori, who was in the kitchen making dinner like a responsible adult. “My brother is an outlier, you can’t judge Tamaki by that standard.”

Riku looked at him apologetically, as if he was the one who had just whacked him with a magazine. “Maybe I could talk to him? I’m close to his age, and maybe I’d know better where he’s coming from.”

“This isn’t about age I’m afraid,” Sogo said. “The remark about his immaturity was what sent him over the edge, but he’s upset about something totally different, and I can’t figure it out.”

Mitsuki clicked his tongue. “Tamaki isn’t usually so hard to make out. He’s bad with words, but he’s honest. If you ask him, he’ll explain it.”

That just made Sogo feel worse, since he couldn’t understand him. 

Mitsuki pushes him towards the bedroom hall. “Well, Don’t justvstand around. Go fix it!”

“But? But what if he’s too angry?”

“Then you’ll at least die trying!”

—-

Sogo knocked on Tamaki’s door. 

It cracked open. One of Tamaki’s eyes, still red and teary, looked out at him. “If I don’t open it, you’ll just get that screwdriver...”

“Not this time.” Sogo shook his head and thought about how he could possibly apologize. “I’m sorry I said that about you. It isn’t what I meant. I expect too much out of you, and you’re so professional sometimes that I forget you’re really young.”

“This and that don’t have to do with each other,” Tamaki said, still peering through the door. 

“I’m stupid, like you said, because I have no idea what you mean when you say things like that.”

“So go away.”

Sogo knew he shouldn’t just push through the door this time. That would be treating Tamaki like a child, for sure. “You and I do fight about important things sometimes after all, don’t we?”

Tamaki considered for a moment. Then the door opened wider, Tamaki’s hand flew out to grab him, and he was pulled in. Tamaki shut the door behind them.

Well, it was better than being locked out, at least.

Tamaki stood with his back turned to Sogo, hiding his teary eyes. “Sogo, I like you.”

Sogo had only just regained his bearings before that phrase hit him. “When you say _like_...”

“But you just think I’m a child, and I guess it’s fair.” He turned to face Sogo. His eyes were still a bit red, but he looked more determined than upset. “I can’t wait to be out of high school and take on my share of everything, so you’ll be able to like me the way you like Ryuu.”

“The way I...” Color left his face as the situation fell into place for him. He opened his mouth and a denial came out half-uttered, but it was too pathetic. 

“That’s why it made me mad to think you might go out on a date with him.”

“Date? No way!” He sputtered and coughed. “He just asked me out to drink because I’m of age, otherwise he’d go with both of us, I’m sure! Even if not, there’s no way that it would be a date, that’s totally—“

“It’s not!” Tamaki clapped his hands into Sogo’s shoulders. “I hate it that you think it’s so impossible! You’re as good as anyone else, anyone in Trigger or on the whole planet, So-chan! You’re special to everyone, even Ryuu, and especially me!”

He started to shake him back and forth a little, like a light jostling might shake loose whatever was out of place in his brain. It worked, a little bit. He found words, at least.

“I didn’t know you felt that way,” Sogo said. He still couldn’t believe it, but didn’t want to be shaken again. “We work closely together, I’m sure that’s all it is. Like, some kind of projection.”

“I knew you would say that!” Tamaki let go of him. Although some progress had been made, he was still angry. “You won’t trust me, even about my feelings, because I’m just a kid. So that’s why I asked Ryuu-sempai to train me! So that I could become a man like him.”

“Ryuu-san is, umm... ” how could he say it? “A good man, worthy of aspiring to be like. But, Tamaki, I wouldn’t want you to become Ryuu. If that happened, I wouldn’t have Tamaki-kun anymore.”

“Would that make you sad?”

“Yes, of course it would!”

“You’d rather have me around than Ryuu...”

“Yes, I swear.” He sighed another heavy sigh. “I passed up on jogging with him because I didn’t want to take anything away from you, after all. You’re most important. You’re my one and only Tamaki-kun.”

That made Tamaki’s face light up with a smile. “I’m really glad.”

Sogo was, too. He was still so confused about all this, but Tamaki wasn’t mad anymore, so that was an accomplishment. This talk about who likes who was totally nonsensical, but at least he’d reassured Tamaki that he came first. That was true.

“Sogo, I’ll make a deal with you.”

“A deal?”

Tamaki nodded. “I’ll forget I ever said that I like you, and I will try not to think about it. At least until I graduate, okay? But in return, you have to promise me that you won’t put yourself down anymore.”

“That will be difficult.”

“It might be impossible,” Tamaki said. “But then, forgetting about how much I like you will also be hard too, so this is fair.”

“All right. It’s fair. I agree. Until your graduation.”

“Okay. Then, um...” Tamaki looked around as if just now realizing that they were alone in his room. “Goodnight, So-chan!”

“It’s not even eight o’clock...”

“I’m a school boy, so I need extra sleep okay?”

Sogo laughed. “Okay. But tell the others we’ve resolved the conflict so they’ll stop hitting me with things.

—- 

Ryuu didn’t see Tamaki for jogging the next morning. Then, the next day after that, Tamaki and Sogo showed up together. Sogo was in gym clothes and running shoes.

“Ah, a new trainee!” Ryuu slapped Sogo on the back. “I knew you could do it. Don’t overwork yourself, now. We’ll take a break after one half mile!”

Sogo looked at Tamaki. “How much do you usually run?” 

“I’m up to two miles now, but it took some work. Running is different from dancing, you know?”

“How many does Ryuu-kun run?”

“He runs ten miles every day. And that’s before I get here. The two he runs with me are just extra.”

They were so scared. It was cute. 

Ryuu laughed out loud and slapped both their backs this time, nearly bowling Sogo over. “Mensore!”

They groaned. “Mensore...”


End file.
